Are You Game?
by WickedLoveChild
Summary: Jakotsu and Sango are best friends. For eight years they've been playing truth or dare...though neither ever chooses truth, not after the one time that Sango chose truth. The duo continuously dare each other until the game becomes too much and the line be


**Author's Note: Okay, this is my first Inuyasha fanfic. I spent too long agonizing over the pairings until I realized that there were no Sango/Jakotsu fanfics so I decided to make one. There will be other pairings in this story I'm sure. Hmm, I didn't really start watching the show until several months ago, but I always try to catch it when it comes on. If you have any tips or suggestions I would be very happy to hear them! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha, of course. Though, like most every other girl, I wish I owned Sesshomaru. It's a sad, sad day when I admit to having a crush on an anime character. **

**With all that being said, please enjoy!**

* * *

She only chose truth once. 

Jakotsu sighed holding the ice pack to his right eye. He had to admit, Sango threw a nice right hook. _For a girl_, the ten-year old added silently but quickly. _She is a girl_, he thought to himself, _but she's different_. _She's not like my mom and her friends who have a different guy for every day of the week_. _Then again, she is only ten_, he thought cynically, _and only time will tell_.

But for now, Sango was his best, most true friend.

They had a running game of truth or dare, and today, for the first time, Sango had chosen truth.

"Truth of dare?" asked Jakotsu.

"Truth," Sango replied, puffing out her scrawny chest, ready to answer any question.

"Well," Jakotsu began, a little surprised, "who do you have a crush on, Sango?" he finished his question with a grin.

Sango's game face faded as she listened to what her best friend wanted of her. She would not lie of course, but she knew she should've taken the dare.

"Come on, Sango. Aren't you game?" Jakotsu asked scathingly, "or are you going to back out or lie like all girls do?"

Sango raised her eyes and squared her shoulders. "I like Sesshomaru…and you," she finished in a small voice.

Jakotsu was surprised, to say the least. He didn't know if he liked Sango as more than a friend, but he said the first thing that came to his mind as a natural defense.

"Well, I hope Inuyasha's big brother likes little girls because I won't ever like you," he said with a smirk.

The next thing he saw was Sango's fist coming straight towards his face.

"You didn't have to hit me, you know," Jakotsu complained to Sango later. Sango just smiled serenely.

"Yes, I did," she replied. "I told you how I felt and you laughed at me."

"I didn't laugh at you, Sango," Jakotsu began, "I was just explaining—"

"Just stop!" Sango cut him off. "Your turn. I dare you to never speak of this again. You game?"

"Of course!" Jakotsu looked at the ice pack he was holding. "I dare you to chuck this at Sesshormaru," he said handing her the pack.

Though it never crossed her mind to refuse the dare, Sango looked at the pack warily, and then took it from Jakotsu.

Sango got up from her couch and went out onto her front porch and looked to her right. Her neighbors to her right were of course Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and their family. She heard the two brothers in the backyard and motioned for Jakotsu to be quiet and to follow her. They found the two brothers wrestling. Sesshomaru, being three years older than Inuyasha, was winning, of course.

_His face never has any expression_, Sango thought to herself as the object of her thoughts stood up, leaving his little brother on the floor, defeated. _Maybe this'll give that beautiful face some character_! And Sango threw the ice pack straight at his head. Jakotsu's chuckle from behind her told her that her aim was true. Sango peeked out from behind the bush she and Jakotsu were hiding behind to see a red mark on Sesshomaru's very astonished face. Jakotsu grabbed Sango's hand and ran with her back to her place.

Ten-year old Inuyasha laughed, seeing the ice pack fly out of the bushes to attack his secretly smug older brother.

"Nice aim, Sango!" Inuyasha called out as he watched his two friends run out from behind the bushes.

Once safely ensconced in Sango's house, Sango dared Jakotsu to moon Kikyo, their friend Miroku's older sister by a year.

So the two waited outside Miroku's family's kitchen window until they saw Kikyo. Luck was on their side. After only a few minutes of waiting in walked Kikyo to get some water from the tap. When Kikyo looked up to see Sango and Jakotsu out of the window Jakotsu turned and dropped his pants. He caught Kikyo off guard as she was waving to them, then they heard her horrified scream from across the way.

Sango and Jakotsu both waved back at her while running away. Sango laughed loudly as she watched Jakotsu try to run and pull up his pants _and _wave. They didn't stop running until they were locked in Sango's room. They heard the phone ring and knew it must have been either Kikyo's or Sesshomaru's mother. They heard Sango's mother hang up the phone and walk over to Sango's door where she knocked lightly.

"You wicked children!" she called out laughingly.

Both Sango and Jakotsu grinned.

Breathless, Jakotsu said, "We stay best friends forever. Game?"

"Game," Sango agreed.

* * *

**Another Note: I'm not sure how fast I will be able to churn out the chapters, but I'm hoping that it will not take too long. I want to know what's going to happen next!**


End file.
